


Зов ундин

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Однажды Роза Лундквист встретила Софи Юзефсон, и это была знаковая встреча.





	Зов ундин

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжетные элементы взяты из биографий известных женщин. Героини и герои никогда не существовали в реальности.

__

«Зов ундин», песчаник, 1936.  
Скульптура, выполненная на стыке реализма и символизма, несущая дух позднего импрессионизма,  
стала ключевой работой в творчестве  
шведской художницы и скульптора.  
Дан Рисберг,  
Большая Энциклопедия Современного Искусства

__  


**Август 1924**

Когда Роза Лундквист впервые встретила Софи Юзефсон, с нее сняли шляпу.

Дело это было настолько беззастенчивым и нахальным, что Роза онемела и стояла у калитки, растеряв все слова. Хассе, ее жених, изо всех сил пытался удержаться от смеха, поэтому она недовольно ткнула его острым локотком.

Сам Хассе вдали от семьи создавал впечатление серьезного парня, чуждого всяким глупостям, и, по мнению Розы бывал скучноват, но тут вся правильность с семьи Юзефсон разом слетела. Роза незамедлительно представила, как сорванцами в детстве Ханс, Гунилла и Софи носились по этим полям, лазали через хуторскую ограду, купались в реках, гоняли кур, гусей и даже престарелую лошадь. Все, как и рассказывал Хассе, когда предложил поехать и познакомиться наконец с семьей.

Пока шляпа Розы тоже неслась по полям, передаваясь из одних шаловливых рук в другие, отец семейства Петер Юзефсон вышел навстречу, пожевывая трубочку. В молодые годы он работал на железной дороге и потому к приезду гостей был торжественно облачен в форму и фуражку, полинявшую от времени. К трубочке имела пристрастие и Софи, чья рука, озорничая, как раз и сорвала с головы Розы шляпу, чтобы перебросить двум смешливым племянникам. Гунилла в ожидании третьего отпрыска поглаживала большой живот и потирала уставшую поясницу, когда выходила на околицу посмотреть, где же носятся ее шалопаи. Ее муж, бухгалтер с впалыми щеками, вечно занятый подсчетами, и сейчас делал пометки карандашиком в блокноте. Он отгородился от этой людской суеты в столовой, где скрипящее кресло-качалка дарило ему покой.

В доме стояла летняя деревенская тишина, прерываемая лишь ходом настенных часов и шарканьем ног папаши Юзефсона. Прохладный полумрак сразу обнял Розу и поглотил Хассе, лишь его широкие плечи расправились и стали еще шире.

Выросшей в центре Уппсалы, словно домашний, комнатный цветок, Розе оказались в новинку и деревянный дом, на несколько километров отстоящий от соседей, и обнесенный оградой двор с курятником, коровником и сараями, за которыми простирались поля и буковый лес.

В комнате, куда их поселили, все было скромно и пахло деревом, пылью и постельным бельем, которое лишь недавно достали на свет. На книжной полке в бронзовой рамке стояла фотография с чинными и упитанными детьми, и Роза быстро нашла на ней свою обидчицу, а вечером, за столом, все пыталась не слишком настойчиво разглядывать живой и подвижный оригинал, сравнивая его с чопорным изображением.

Софи Юзефсон никогда не считалась красавицей. Ее несимметричное лицо было усыпано крапинками веснушек, волосы она то ли для удобства, то ли моды ради стригла коротко, а густую копну тяжелых кудрей распрямляла по косому пробору. Говорила она бегло и складно, с серьезным видом несла околесицу, но зато шутливо и дерзко упоминала скользкие темы. Розе казалось, что нет для Софи Юзефсон, попыхивающей вишневой трубкой, ничего святого: ни страны, ни веры, ни традиций. Возможно, так считал и папаша Юзефсон, но в обществе старшей дочери был немногословен и лишь выпускал колечки дыма, словно большой сердитый паровоз.

Следом в дом нагрянула из Гетеборга однокашница Софи, сдержанная Магда. С ними двумя Роза провела три дня, пока Хассе помогал отцу по хозяйству и входил потихоньку в круг хуторских дел, от которых был оторван во время учебы.

По вечерам Софи читала племянникам сказки, записанные ее мелким, уверенным почерком на больших листах пожелтевшей бумаги. Сказки она выбирала пострашнее и на разные голоса изображала персонажей. Розу с Магдой Софи просила подыграть ей.

Розе все чаще доставались нежные девушки, русалки и принцессы, и ее высокий голос подрагивал на репликах, а Магда читала за великанш и суровых королев. Всех мужских персонажей Софи брала на себя, дополняя повествование театральными спецэффектами: звон шпаг имитировали столовые вилки, топот копыт — цоканье языком за щекой, а стук пальцев по столешнице изображал, как осторожно ступает герой по узкой тропе под темными сводами волшебной пещеры.

Сказки Софи были Розе незнакомы и знакомы одновременно. Сюжеты причудливо вились около слышанных в детстве историй, что проникновенно пересказывала юной Розе бабушка, отвлекаясь на спицы и клубок.

Сказки были так живы и подвижны, что на третью ночь, проснувшись, Роза зажгла свечу на столе и наспех, торопливыми штрихами, набросала и бабушку с вязанием в кресле, и трех внуков, внимавших ей с открытыми ртами, и спрятавшегося за креслом любопытного тролля. Над всем этим, незримая, раскинула свою шаль волшебница с печальными глазами, и с бахромы ее стекали узорчатые замки и растительный орнамент. Разбудил Розу Хассе, когда свеча уже догорела и закапала воском доверху наполненный рисунками лист, молча подхватил на руки и переложил на кровать. Некоторое время она смотрела в темноте, как поднимается со вдохом и опускается с выдохом его грудь, и ощущала непривычное томление и легкую грусть.

Розе вовсе не хотелось думать, что виной тому Софи Юзефсон с ее мрачными и упоительными сказками, разбередившими в душе тоску по другим мирам. Свадебные оковы показались ей осязаемыми, словно они придавили ее к постели, и расписанная на годы определенность жизни впервые стала невыносимой.

Но пока слеза внезапной жалости к себе скатывалась по щеке и остывала, Роза погрузилась в глубокий сон.

Софи же вовсе не пыталась прекратить обижать будущую невестку, когда тем или иным образом возмущала деревенский покой, подбивала на шалости и придавала их общению оттенок простоты, сбрасывая с разговоров шелуху светской вежливости. По вечерам, впрочем, на нее опускалась задумчивость, и в эти моменты Роза переставала злиться на детские щипки, задиристые шутки и неуместные вопросы, которые густо сыпались на нее днем.

Лицо Софи приобретало одухотворенность, нрав успокаивался, и она могла недолго прогуливаться вдоль кромки леса, вдыхая вечерний воздух, и говорить серьезно. Магда незаметно покинула гостеприимный дом, и роль постоянной спутницы перешла к Розе. Софи все чаще стала брать с собой привычную трубку и рассуждать о вещах знакомых и понятных. Они говорили о неоготическом стиле, об импрессионистах и прерафаэлитах, а иногда, остановившись на опушке, Софи замирала и вспоминала какое-нибудь стихотворение. В какой бездомной котомке своей памяти она хранила все свои интересности, Розе было неведомо, но ей нравилась эта, близкая и уязвимая, вечерняя Софи в противоположность Софи дневной, неудержимой и бессердечной. Иногда ей казалось, что они дружны так, как никогда раньше ей не доводилось дружить с кем-либо еще.

В общении с вечерней ипостасью Софи Роза оживала, словно выбиралась из глубокой пещеры своих многочисленных дневных впечатлений. Днем, не отягощенная работой на хуторе, она делала много зарисовок, по вечерам перед ее глазами вставали образы будущих картин, в движении наполнялись красками, менялись, и она все никак не могла угнаться за ускользающим впечатлением. Оно вечно поджидало ее где-то за углом, приманивая и отбегая. Так и Софи Юзефсон манила ее своим вечерним настроением, которого Роза ждала с нетерпением, вышагивая у опушки леса и притоптывая каблучком старую хвою.

Накануне их с Хассе отъезда, Роза целый день не видела Софи и, пока работница Юзефсонов помогала ей собирать саквояж, в тревоге перекладывала с места на место каждую вещь, но так и не находила подходящего. В глубине души у Розы зрело чувство досады на легкомысленное равнодушие Софи, которая наверняка подбивала племянников на проказы и совершенно не пыталась найти повода попрощаться. Она корила себя за то, что успела привязаться к Софи, и теперь весь день беззвучно повторяет ее имя на все лады, чутко прислушиваясь к тому, как оно свистит ветром на языке и мягко касается губ на выдохе. В голове у нее рождался образ, который хотелось вылепить, придать ему материальность, и она уже успела выпросить у Хассе пару дней покоя и отчужденности по приезду в Гетеборг, чтобы воплотить свою идею в жизнь. Мысленно Роза то перебирала стеки и переносилась в студию, то вновь возвращалась к вечерним полям и похрустыванию валежника под ногами, то пыталась запомнить и повторить хоть одну из длинных, увлекательных сказок этого лета.

Не выдержав, она вышла за ограду и через поле, окрашенное закатными цветами, пошла к лесу, пытаясь унять внутреннюю дрожь. Роза надеялась и запрещала себе надеяться, что Софи тоже будет там, и потому ее сердце, как это принято писать в романах, чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда она услышала легкий окрик и увидела запыхавшуюся, раскрасневшуюся от бега Софи, со смехом подбирающую юбку, чтобы та не цепляла репейник.

Роза и сама не знала, чего ожидать от этого прощания. Весь день она пыталась сохранить отпечаток проведенных на хуторе вечеров, оставить в памяти оттиск, несмываемый и позволяющий вновь погрузиться в вечерние прогулки. В наступающей ночи лица Софи, с ее веснушками, насмешливыми улыбками, двумя ямочками на щеках, как и лица самой Розы, было не разобрать. Теплая, сильная рука в руке была самым земным и реалистичным ощущением до тех пор, пока, между бессвязными фразами про красоту луны здесь, над лесом, июльскими ночами и обещаниями навещать их в Гетеборге, Софи не притянула Розу к себе и не поцеловала, долго, жарко и страстно, как непозволительно целовать невесту брата. Губы Софи, как оказалось, давно желанные, мягкие и уверенные, словно запечатали рот Розы тайной, недоступной для будущего мужа, и всю ночь она пролежала без сна, переворачивая в голове то так, то эдак окончание этого бессловесного прощания, проводя подушечками пальцев по губам и ощущая всю горькую неправильность отъезда.

**Октябрь 1925**

Когда Роза Лундквист второй раз встретила Софи Юзефсон, Роза уже сама носила фамилию Юзефсон.

На картоне, где серыми казенными буквами было отпечатано имя автора работы, так и значилось:

«Роза Юзефсон. Сон. Гипс»

Это была крепкая и белая, полуобнаженная фигура, закутанная в шаль, с ее рельефного узора ссыпались под ноги миниатюрные городские башенки, вылетали чайки, выглядывали головы драконов, троллей и гномов. Роза помнила в ней каждую деталь кончиками пальцев, начиная с позы и заканчивая постаментом, помнила гладкую округлость плеча, и ребристость складок ткани, и ямочки над ягодицами, подсмотренные у натурщицы, и крупную вязку, пытающуюся прикинуться одной знакомой шалью с пухлыми кистями. Фигура застыла в лукавом полуобороте, словно никак не ожидала, что на нее будут смотреть. И особенно хорошо Роза помнила, как работала над лицом, все пытаясь придать ему то невыразимое обаяние асимметрии, которое тоже подсмотрела и долго, очень долго не могла выкинуть из головы.

Скульптура, улыбалась ей — и всем — с полуоборота, как будто освобождала своего автора от этого наваждения. Закончив ее, Роза испытала глубокое облегчение и пустоту на месте затяжной, ноющей тоски после особенно яркого сна.

То было прошлой осенью.

Теперь же, обходя по кругу свою работу, песчинку среди моря работ других авторов, и натыкаясь на подпись, Роза зажмуривалась, словно и сама хотела проснуться.

В мае этого года Роза родила дочь и часто смотрела на пухлые щечки белого сверточка с недоумением и тоской. В студии ее ждали две неоконченные работы, от которых ее, будто по ошибке, оторвали роды, тяжелые и изматывающие.

Хассе носился по делам своего издательства и проводил много времени в обществе говорливых, веселых, не утомленных материнством девиц. 

Восемнадцатилетняя секретарша Кристина видела его чаще, чем жена. Осознание этого приносило Розе лишь усталость. Не было приливов ревности, но раздражение и скупая, неоформленная обида шевелились внутри, наполняя грудь тяжестью.

В ночи Розе снились еще не готовые, но жаждущие родиться скульптуры, и она просыпалась с чувством вины перед маленьким сверточком, который был ей совсем не так близок, как они, и уступал в ее мыслях изгибам гипсовых волн, к которым еще предстояло найти подход.

Сверточек они с Хассе назвали Анна-София, но мысленно Роза всегда опускала первую часть имени. Обе тетушки к крестинам расщедрились на подарки с пожеланиями. Гунилла прислала очаровательное платьице, официальная открытка от нее была закапана чернилами и подписана круглым ученическим почерком. Два старших племянника старательно выводили подскакивающие, загибающиеся кверху строчки. Открытка от Софи дышала насмешливостью: «С прибавлением мудрости в нашей семье». К ней прилагалась свежеизданная книга сказок в крупном шрифте. Все это Роза сложила в ящик, но вечерами доставала, чтобы перечитать волшебные истории и еще раз одним глазком взглянуть на дарственную надпись. Та подмигивала ей точками и завитками, словно пыталась сказать, что видит насквозь все порывы.

В галерее стокгольмского предпринимателя Густава Эклефа, где была выставлена работа Розы, толпились авторы с родственниками и ценителями искусства, а Роза стояла перед своей скульптурой, потерянная между лиричными пейзажами Сконе на одной стене и романтичной бурей у фьорда — на другой. Ее работа не продолжала привычных традиций, но и внимания не привлекала, и, казалось, было в этом что-то несправедливое. Присутствовал на выставке и малознакомый, редкий сюрреализм, который, напротив, надолго завладел умами и мнениями присутствующих.

Позже Роза не могла вспомнить, посетило ли ее предчувствие, но как будто укол электричества заставил ее дернуться и обернуться именно тогда, когда в зал впорхнула группка беседующих женщин, и среди них, не то чтобы неожиданно, но все же нежданно, оказалась Софи Юзефсон, с прежней дерзкой небрежностью к прическе и с живой, отчаянной жестикуляцией. Она держала под руку очаровательную темноволосую девушку, но не Магду, а уже другую, и та ожесточенно участвовала в разворачивающемся споре, масштабном, всепоглощающем диалоге о целях современного искусства. Их лица переполняла вдохновенная солидарность, рядом с которой было бы невозможно отыскать места для кого-то еще.

Внезапно Роза осознала всю наивную неприкрытость и очевидность, с которой ее единственная работа говорила всем, что была вдохновлена Софи Юзефсон и посвящалась ей, пусть даже этого посвящения никто нигде не указал.

Картон по-прежнему сообщал собравшимся лишь имя и статус скульптора(фру Юзефсон, впечатленная фрекен Юзефсон, — какая ирония!), и короткое название, которое никому ничего не объясняло.

Роза спряталась за мощный торс высекающего себя из гранита финского рабочего, привезенного на выставку из Турку, и ощутила, как тяжело ей стало дышать, и как медленно идет трещинами хрупкая надежда на эту внезапную встречу, чтобы разбиться посреди выставочного зала.

Роза метнулась к Густаву Эклефу и собравшимся вокруг него финским художникам, стараясь улыбаться, и они ненадолго приняли ее в свой круг. Они обсуждали завидную стабильность шведской живописи и нарастающую динамику живописи финской, но потом разговор переключился на общего знакомого, Розе совсем незнакомого, и она вновь отошла от группы в тень, продолжая истязать себя наблюдениями за Софи Юзефсон и ее подругой.

У той была тяжелая шапка темных волос и округлое лицо, полное легкого лукавства. Она рассуждала о застоявшихся водах шведской живописи и окаменевшей шведской скульптуре, увязших в самоповторах и отстраненных от современности, а потому безжизненных и меланхоличных. Она говорила много, шумно, категорично и безо всякого стеснения. Каждое ее движение было естественным, наполненным уверенностью в собственной значимости. Остальные девушки обступили ее полукругом.

Не было никаких доказательств, что эта новая подруга особенно близка Софи, но Роза с детским упрямством не решалась подойти и поздороваться, лишь ругала себя за глупое поведение и перемещалась от одной работы к другой, делая вид, что ей нужно прочитать имя на картоне, наклониться или обойти попавшийся на глаза экспонат. Ее взгляд возвращался к насмешливому лицу Софи, скользил к раскованной фигуре в центре компании, затем возвращался к руке Софи, нежно сжимающей чужую руку. Наконец у выхода Роза нашла в себе силы попрощаться с теми собравшимися, с которыми успела поздороваться, и написала записку Эклефу, что вынуждена уйти.

Ей надолго запомнилось удивление и разочарование на его лице, как если бы это был ее личный обвинитель в трусости и бессилии.

Крупно дрожа в осеннем воздухе, Роза отправилась домой и по кругу прокручивала перед глазами странную встречу. Угрюмый припортовый ветер сурово отхлестал разгоряченные щеки, словно желал привести в себя после обморока.

Глупая и жадная ревность вгрызалась в нее изнутри. Вспоминая о спутнице Софи, Роза почти ненавидела ее, красивую, смелую, так уверенно касавшуюся Софи и отвечавшую всем от имени их обеих. Этот тип характера казался ей знакомым, он восхищал и ужасал одновременно. На их встрече лежала печать чужого превосходства, и Розу обуревали самоуничижительные мысли. Наверняка эта энергичная девушка возглавляла профсоюз и с той же самоотдачей бросалась на защиту бастующих рабочих, что и расточала свое мнение об искусстве. Роза думала о том, кто дал право таким девушкам получать то, чего они хотят, и даже то, чего хотела бы сама Роза больше всего в этот вечер — стоять рядом с Софи и говорить так, словно они были единым целым? И все подытоживала единственная мысль, которая обрывала ее рассуждения: это право она дала себе сама.

Дома, взяв на руки недовольную Анну-Софию, другую Софи, единственную Софи, что сейчас нуждалась в ней, Роза подошла к окну.

Сквозь занавески в тихую комнату сочился закатный свет, и Анна-София почти перестала пускать слюни на плечо матери, тоже проникнувшись чем-то невыразимым и глубоким, возможно, единым для них двоих настроением.

Вскоре должен был вернуться Хассе, и все порывы сегодняшнего дня стали казаться Розе эгоистичными и ненужными. Она хотела бы взять свои чувства, обратить их в камень и бросить в глубины моря, подобно гранитному великану — герою одной из волшебных, незабываемых сказок Софи, но чувства, словно монета, совершившая несколько оборотов по рукам, возвращались снова.

На глаза Розе попалась стопка бумаг и чернильница. Вернув засопевшую дочь в кроватку, она уселась за стол и придвинула к себе чистый лист. Ему, словно своему самому близкому другу, Роза изложила послание к Софи Юзефсон, писательнице и родственнице.

Роза Юзефсон, художница и скульптор, предлагала своей золовке сотрудничество — проиллюстрировать книгу, которая, без сомнения, нуждалась в том, чтобы ее живому и увлекательному содержанию добавили яркое оформление.

На краю листа, набросанный тут же, пером и чернилами, сидел гранитный великан и смотрел в море. По морю расходились круги.  
  
**Ноябрь 1925**  
  
Третья встреча с Софи подстерегла Розу в собственной мастерской, которую Юзефсоны снимали вместе с комнатами при издательстве, что приютило Хассе. 

Половину платы за помещение вносил датский фотограф Ольсен, по слухам, бежавший в Швецию из-за трагической истории. Сути истории никто не знал, но все напускали на себя вид, будто знают, а хмурый мастер фотосъемки не поощрял и не развенчивал любые домыслы. Копенгаген, откуда он прибыл, по эту сторону пролива считался оплотом вседозволенности, а каждый представлял ее по-своему.

Издательство основали совсем недавно, но оно уже запятнало репутацию хулиганством. В частности, оно выпускало журнал «Форточка», противоречивый по духу, щекочущий умы провокационными статьями и язвительными карикатурами. Книги же оно издавало неразборчиво и наощупь, любых направлений и жанров, и потому напоминало Розе ребенка, впервые севшего за игру в кубики, где каждый кубик был по-своему интересен, но пирамида из них еще не складывалась. В этом же издательстве Хассе Юзефсон предложил выпустить новую книгу сказок из произведений сестры с иллюстрациями жены.

Ответ Софи на письмо был кратким: «Моя дорогая, ваше деловое предложение застигло меня врасплох и с тех пор всё интригует и завораживает. Оно пришлось очень кстати, ведь в последнее время ничем подобным меня не балуют. Не стоит ли его обсудить в нашей тесной семейной обстановке?»

Несколько раз Роза перечитывала этот отрывок, замирая над обращением: это «моя дорогая» попеременно казалось ей наполненным то нежностью, то издевкой, но за ершистыми словами чудились беспокойство и любопытство. Она сама взволнованно комкала в руках все мнущиеся предметы в доме: салфетки, перчатки, полотенца. Перо не подчинялось ей, и она испортила несколько эскизов. Лишь глина, с которой, завершив нехитрую работу по дому, Роза успокаивала подрагивающие, встревоженные руки, превращалась в оформленные оскалы мифических животных с большими глазами и ушами.

Глина слушалась ее больше нее самой.

Но в день, связывающий троих Юзефсонов воедино одним общим делом, Софи явилась в гости не одна.

Озадаченная, Роза вышла ей навстречу в переднике с глиняными пятнами, оттирая руки куском ветоши. Из волос, собранных на затылке узлом, выбивались пряди, на которых оседала красноватая пыль. Конечно же, она ждала свою гостью, — и дом был готов к приему, но ждала чуть позже, в официальное время.

Софи, бунтарка во всем, явилась намного раньше и не могла толком объяснить причину такой поспешности.

Глина, податливая и молчаливая, оставалась самым управляемым элементом в жизни Розы, слова же были другой материей, неподконтрольной и своевольной, и потому эта встреча началась неловко, словно школьное свидание.

Обе они переминались с ноги на ногу, перебрасываясь междометиями и обрывочными фразами, среди которых даже положенные по этикету звучали неуместно, но от взаимного неудобства их вскоре освободили.

Вместе с Софи порог дома Юзефсонов переступила новая знакомая — та самая девушка с выставки.

Спутницу Софи звали Сусанна Мунк, и она была американской эмигранткой из Дании, не стесненной в средствах и потому свободно путешествующей по миру. 

Возможно, этим и объяснялась та свобода действий, которую она себе позволяла, но Роза решила, что американки, особенно датского происхождения, — непосредственные чудачки, пренебрегающие этикетом. Конечно, фрекен Мунк состояла не в шведских профсоюзах, а в американских. Пламенный жар борьбы плескался в ее острых голубых глазах, похожих на окошечки льда в припорошенной снегом зимней реке. Она держалась гордо и снисходительно, разговаривая с Розой, как с очень юной фрекен, и та задавалась вопросом, уж не делает ли гостья одолжения Софи?

Америка была так далека и туманна, и Роза утешала себя мыслью, что Сусанна вряд ли задержится в Гетеборге надолго. Но здесь и сейчас фрекен Мунк находилась рядом с Софи, и их совместное появление болезненно напоминало о близости и подавляющем превосходстве.

Роза боролась с удушающей ревностью и демонстрировала радушие. Она двигалась по дому, словно по театральной сцене, и изо всех сил старалась не сфальшивить, играя роль милой, но недалекой жены Хассе. Американка возбуждала ее любопытство и казалась диковинкой, но стоило лишь Розе успокоить себя, вспомнить о своем месте в доме и семье Юзефсон, как какой-нибудь собственнический жест, ворвавшийся в поле ее зрения, разбивал спокойствие в пух и прах, и она краснела, нервно потирая руки и перебегая глазами с предмета на предмет.

Гостьи вскоре захотели посмотреть мастерскую, откуда уже доносился недовольный крик Анны-Софии, и Роза метнулась туда, как за спасением. Дочь насупленно и осуждающе смотрела на пришедших из манежа у дальней стены.

Как Роза не раз отмечала, у Софи Юзефсон было нечто общее со всеми детьми сразу, словно она так и не выросла и могла подать им тайный знак, что принадлежит к их племени. Ее легко было представить окруженной шайкой маленьких сорванцов, эта картина свободно и естественно вставала перед глазами. Но вообразить ее среди собственных детей или беременной Розе никогда не удавалось. Частенько Софи шутливо жаловалась, что Юзефсонов стало очень много и обещала отцу никогда не прибавлять новых внуков к общему количеству, но за этими шутками чудилась печаль, любой разговор о которой казался неуместным.

Маленькая Софи быстро оказалась на руках у взрослой и заразительно заулыбалась. Другая ревность, материнская, ненадолго омрачила вечер, но тут же развеялась, когда речь зашла о мастерской.

Это была территория Розы, ее небольшое царство, вернее полцарства с мольбертом, стоявшим вместе с манежем в дальнем углу, с деревянным стеллажом, где сохли работы, и с небольшим станком, который отбрасывал длинную тень на ящик с глиной.

Мастерская занимала весь первый этаж, и ее разделяла пополам большая брезентовая занавесь на перекладине, проходящая между двух высоких окон.

На звук детского плача, смеха и женских голосов из-за нее выглянул недовольный фотограф Ольсен, а вслед за ним — его посетитель в сером костюме и с прямым пробором в седеющих волосах.

Журнал «Форточка» писал равно про безработицу и запуск электропоезда, избирательное право и разоружение, школы и больницы, протекающие крыши и достижения народного хозяйства, а в портретах нуждались самые разные люди, поэтому Розу ничуть не удивило, что этот человек оказался профессором Виклундом из Уппсальского университета. В отличие от Сусанны Мунк говорил он мало и нерасторопно, но очень хотел взглянуть, на что слетелось женское общество. Роза тепло приветствовала земляка и соседа и заметила, как по лицу Софи скользнула неприятная тень. Профессор Виклунд сообщил, что занимается выдающимися особенностями нордической расы, а журнал будет печатать его статью. Сусанна Мунк улыбнулась ему натянуто и нервно и поприветствовала так, будто хотела укусить.

С датским фотографом, самолюбивым и капризным, разговор у этого вежливого степенного человека тоже не складывался. Ольсен нетерпеливо теребил в руке край занавеси и с легким акцентом настаивал на завершении своей работы. К глиняной и гипсовой пыли, как и к женской болтовне, он относился словно к неизбежному злу. Вскоре профессор Виклунд вернулся к своему мучителю, но Роза уже успела набросать в блокноте силуэты и тени собравшихся угольным карандашом.

Лицо профессора, не слишком правильное, выдающее склонность к гастрономическим излишествам, утопало в свету, который косо падал сквозь окошко. Этот яркий поток, обрушившийся на профессорские плечи, скрадывал его черты, делал безликим, и на фоне этой безликости отчетливо чернел выразительный профиль фрекен Мунк.

Уже много позже, добившись в США известности, Сусанна не раз говорила, что самый точный ее портрет был сделан впопыхах и под прицелом взгляда поборника человеческой селекции.

Ее мать была внучкой пражского ювелира Симона Абелиса, осевшего в Христиании, а затем расширившего свое дело до Стокгольма, и потому она никогда не смела забыть об этом: уверенные в исключительности собственной породы, датчане и шведы позволяли в ее сторону высокомерные взгляды и не менее высокомерные выпады. Циничная позиция о неравенстве наций, как и принятая в семье позиция покорности, душили Сусанну, которой претила сама мысль об ограничении ее нрава и возможностей.

Но Роза, всю жизнь словно вырванная из контекста современности, узнала и соединила все эти подробности гораздо позднее, из писем Софи, когда Сусанна Мунк уже благополучно пересекла океан. Обладая исключительной памятью на тонкости сиюминутных ситуаций, Роза долго не имела привычки задумываться о связях, пронизывающих все, что она ненароком запоминала. Напротив, она частенько злилась на тот бесконечный бардак, которым считала собственные мысли и ощущения.

Этот вечер остался для нее вечером внезапных встреч, и едва заметные детали, такие безразличные поначалу, стали резче и понятнее лишь спустя много лет.

Вскоре вернулся к ужину Хассе. Это был сигнал приниматься за домашние хлопоты и роль гостеприимной хозяйки дома, но, запирая мастерскую, Роза обнаружила, что к рисунку добавлено несколько правок: из потока света у профессора отчетливо проступали острые рожки, намеченные шаловливой рукой.  
  
**Май 1927**  
  
Помимо кратких встреч, на которые надеялась Роза, ее объединяла с Софи череда невстреч.

Общая книга еще не значила, что общение будет тесным, и Софи снова ускользала от нее, как мимолетный сон, в свой другой, запретный мир дерзких женщин и нравов, в мир, где свобода как будто значила нечто иное, чем везде.

Иногда Розе казалось, что, иллюстрируя фантазии Софи, она замечает обращенные к ней самой слова, то тут, то там мелькают сцены аллегорического толка, которые приглашают ее к диалогу. Не зная, как обращаться со своими собственными вымыслами, Роза сочиняла (но не отправляла!) множество ответов, впрочем, не обольщаясь на свой счет.

Круг общения Софи всегда был широк и разнообразен, как будто за свою жизнь она собирала коллекцию людей. Очутившись в большой компании, она стягивала взгляды собравшихся, как магнит, ревностно и самозабвенно занимая их внимание, и потому ею непременно кто-нибудь да был очарован.

То, что Розе чудилось между строк, не было подписано — «предназначается для Розы» и могло быть адресовано кому угодно, или же и вовсе оказаться плодом ее воображения, а своему воображению доверять она не привыкла, боясь самообмана и заблуждения.

Отрисовывая положенную норму иллюстраций для издательств и стараясь содержать дом и ребенка в приличном состоянии, Роза все чаще задумывалась, а вдруг ее жизнь в Гетеборге тоже своего рода заблуждение? Не обманулись ли они с Хассе, воображая, что заключают брак, наиболее подходящий людям их возраста, характера и сословия? Когда Роза еще была студенткой королевской художественной школы, а Хассе только мечтал о работе журналистом, когда они были влюблены в историю и искусство, в студенческие движения и город, ставший местом их встречи (совсем недавно, но словно целую жизнь назад), не оказались ли они под властью воображения, которое на скорую руку дорисовало им счастливую совместную жизнь до самой старости?

Сомнения, глубоко укоренившиеся в душе Розы, имели под собой осязаемую почву.

На третий год их брака, в конце весны, Хассе повез к отцу беременную Кристину, желая получить что-то вроде искупления и благословения. В доме никто не говорил про развод, но невысказанные слова вились в воздухе, словно пыль в луче света. Предоставленная самой себе, Роза сдала комнаты в распоряжение датского фотографа, в последний раз закрыла ключом мастерскую, после чего с дочерью и худым чемоданчиком поехала к тетке Анне в Уппсалу.

В дороге ей снилось, что Кристина родила сына. Хассе ждал мальчика, как ждут подарка к Рождеству, и Роза задавалась вопросом, глядя в пушистый затылок спокойной, послушной Анны-Софии, когда она размашисто марала бумагу, что будет, если придется официально разъехаться.

Город детства встретил их на вокзале и набросился с воспоминаниями: Роза на мгновение увидела себя сквозь годы, такой же маленькой, как Анна-София, держащей за руку мать, которую она помнила слишком плохо, и не могла не сравнивать материнские терпение и уверенность с собственными робостью и сомнениями. Это было странное, двойственное чувство: ей казалось, что сквозь взрослую ипостась, словно трава сквозь брусчатку, пытается пробиться живущая в глубине ее души и до сих пор не выросшая девочка.

Тетка Розы, вернее двоюродная бабка, в отличие от бабушки родной, не приветствовала сказки и незапланированые перемены. Это была сухая, жилистая женщина, практичная и быстрая, с острым взглядом, про каких обычно говорят, что они крепко стоят на ногах. Она в одиночку держала оставшуюся от мужа аптечную лавку и источала аромат лекарств, неубиваемый ни мытьем, ни стиркой, ни свежим накрахмаленным бельем. На нее работали два фармацевта, услужливые с пациентами и такие высокомерные со всеми остальными, словно познали секрет бессмертия. Роза готовила себя к тому, что придется вымаливать у тетки угол.

Как ни странно, та все поняла из скупых и уклончивых объяснений, и Роза с Анной-Софией поселились на втором этаже, потихоньку вникая в домашние хлопоты, необходимые, чтобы обеспечить их жизнь в новом доме.

В детстве тетка Анна недолюбливала Розу и скрипучим голосом жаловалась ее матери на шум, беспокойство и непослушание, но то ли с возрастом она стала сентиментальнее, то ли попросту пожалела племянницу.

В комнатах, которые заняли Роза с дочерью, привычно пахло сухим деревом и немного нафталином от шкафа. Здесь чувствовался дух смены поколений, невыразимый, но тоже обладающий собственным запахом. В окна показывали свои макушки две старые кряжистые яблони, как будто привставали на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.

Здесь Роза написала Софи десяток писем и получила гораздо больше коротких, разных по настроению, посланий от нее. Софи присылала ей еще неоформленные обрывки историй, настигшие ее внезапно — в булочной, на телеграфе или поутру с зубной щеткой за щекой, а Роза вкладывала в конверт миниатюры на четвертинках листа и тщательно переписывала вдохновившие цитаты. Разговоров о семье обе тщательно старались избегать. Софи все еще пересыпала текст ироничным «моя дорогая», и эти непритязательные слова ухитрялись переливаться всеми красками смысла. «В конце концов, — однажды написала она, сама отметив свой выбор, — можно сделать из любого пустяка значимую вещь. Возьмем, к примеру, обращение. Не существует уникального, но стоит выбрать какую-то банальность и чаще повторять, и вот она уже приобретает глубокий личный оттенок».

Их переписка длилась до середины лета и прервалась, когда на почту пришло письмо от Хассе. Сжатыми фразами он сообщал, что Кристина родила мальчика и ситуация требует срочного разрешения. Хассе никогда не был бесчувственным сухарем, и в письме между строк Роза читала его замешательство.

Совсем недавно она хорошо знала его, Ханса Юзефсона, уверенного и незыблемого, словно река с полотен пейзажистов. Лишь легкая искорка авантюризма проблескивала в его глазах, словно рябь, пробегающая по водной глади. Тот Хассе, бесспорно, был беззаботнее, но ближе ей, и казался источником будущего покоя, а может быть, счастья. Сейчас же Розе чудилось, что она почти не знает собственного мужа, растерянного и раздраженного невозможностью найти приемлемый выход.

Хассе не стал отправлять вещи Розы по почте и приехал с ними сам, угрюмо помогая разместить их в новом доме. Тетка Анна скептически отнеслась к станку с инструментами и отправила их на поселение в чулан под старым амбарным замком, таким ржавым, что, казалось, открыть его поможет только чудо.

Держа на коленях Анну-Софию, Хассе сокрушенно заключил, что, должно быть, они с Розой плохие родители. Дочь постоянно дергала его за пуговицу рубашки и все-таки ухитрилась оторвать себе на память одну. С этой пуговицей она не желала расставаться еще несколько дней, и Роза продела в нее нитку, чтобы повесить ей на шею. Анна-София как могла дорожила этим нехитрым украшением, пока не потеряла его лет пять спустя, купаясь в реке.

Но пока судьба пуговицы еще не была решена, Хассе монотонно сообщал, что отец болен, а сына он назвал Отто, что сестры злы на него, что его сложное семейное положение бросает тень на репутацию всего издательства, и что мастерская перешла в полное распоряжение Ольсена.

Его слова падали, как галька в кувшин, и Розе было то жаль и себя, и его, и наивную Кристину с маленьким Отто, то нет, и все, что говорил Хассе, сливалось в общий шум, похожий на звук приложенной к уху ракушки. Казалось, она забрела по самое горло в капризное море и приближающаяся волна должна вот-вот накрыть ее с головой.

Вскоре все вещи были распакованы, а слова иссякли, и Хассе сел на поезд в Гетеборг.  
  
**Июль 1927**  
  
Софи навестила Уппсалу вскоре после отъезда Хассе, и Роза вновь вышла встречать ее в неприглядном виде, только разобрав после прачечной белье. Пальцы ее загрубели от работы, и она с большим смущением вложила ладонь в протянутую руку, ощущая ее гладкость, твердость и прохладу.

Софи привезла гонорар от издательства, каким-то чудом выклянчив его у бухгалтера и не позволив отправить почтовым переводом. На лице ее отражались бессонные ночи и пережитое беспокойство, хотя в уголках губ и глаз светилось все то же бессердечное лукавство.

Комнат у тетки Анны оказалось непредусмотрительно мало, но Роза быстро разместила гостью у себя. Хозяйка дома усмехнулась, впервые, должно быть, почувствовав сопротивление своим порядкам. Незнакомая самовольность племянницы поначалу развеселила и раззадорила ее.

Много лет спустя Роза задумывалась о том, не проснулось ли в тетке давно дремавшее чувство семейной гордости за характер, и, может быть, хотя бы на секунду тетка Анна наконец ощутила незначительное, но все же их родство?

Дорожную сумку Софи молодые женщины тащили наверх совместно, смеясь и роняя по пути.

Тахта в углу, письменный стол и шкаф выражали всю протестантскую простоту и недружелюбность дома. На столе громоздились листы картона, акварельная бумага, тушь, связки перьев и кистей, баночки красок, и только письма лежали аккуратной стопкой в ящике под ключом.

Одеяло у Розы было слишком маленьким для двоих, а тахта слишком узка, чтобы допустить между двумя телами хоть какое-то расстояние толще ночной рубашки. В глубокой ночи, наговорившись вволю, слова одновременно растеряли обе и потому смотрели в потолок, куда фонарь отбрасывал луч света в форме окна, перечеркнутого крестом рамы.

Любые разговоры стали лишними, словно избыточный пласт, который нужно снять, отбить и отбросить.

Роза слышала в темноте сердцебиение Софи, и ей чудилось, что оно осязаемо.

Им было и тесно и просторно, и нелепо и торжественно, жарко рядом, но тут же становилось холодно, стоило лишь на миг перестать прижиматься друг к другу. Пальцы Розы, знающие шершавость гипса и гладкость мрамора, наощупь узнавали, открывали для себя обнаженность кожи и, собрав на кончиках всю остроту восприятия, повторяли линии и очертания, словно во мраке она создавала свою Софи из прозрачного эфира, ваяла из воспоминаний и ожиданий, и, найдя ее живой и материальной, запоминала, желая слиться с ней воедино и навсегда перемешаться, как волна, накрывающая собой другую волну.

В квадрат света на потолке падали тени яблоневых ветвей, на ветру сходящихся и вновь расходящихся, как в танце.  
  
**Июль-август 1927**  
  
Жизнь с Софи оказалась ослепительно короткой, как вспышка фотокамеры: спустя три дня рабочие дела забрали ее обратно в Гетеборг.

Тетка Анна вздохнула с облегчением, когда в доме выветрился запах модных сигарет и с верхних этажей перестали доноситься взрывы хохота.

С приезда гостьи на ее лице заострилась вертикальная складка между бровей, и племяннице она посоветовала как можно меньше мельтешить у всех на виду. Напряжение неприязни пронизывало каждое помещение, где тетка натыкалась на Софи. Та же за глаза прозвала её «фру Нафталин».

Улица, на которой стояла аптека, шла до окраины города, а там, в чинном одиночестве, возвышался сумасшедший дом с решетками на окнах. В его сторону тетка Анна посматривала с особенным выражением, значение которого Роза не пыталась даже угадать.

Окрыленная счастьем, все три дня она пребывала в состоянии безмятежного вдохновения, и вместо сна бралась ночами за уголь и акварель.

Софи рассказывала ей истории про ундин и сирен, что выманивают из моря молодые моряки, о тоске сестер, поющих на скалах заунывные песни в ритм ветра, о рождении детей с глазами цвета моря и жаждой странствий в крови, которым снились подводные города, и о возвращении в море постаревших дочерей стихии спустя долгие, долгие годы. Роза слушала, не замечая, как проваливается в дрему, потом пробуждалась, поднимая голову с плеча Софи, садилась за стол и, раздвигая дебри бумаг, долго теребила в пальцах уголь. Перед ее глазами мелькал образ дочери моряка, сердце которой стремилось к зачарованным скалам фьорда и ревущим волнам.

Сотни раз Роза пыталась передать, как она рвется навстречу буре, но все ракурсы были неудачны и ни один набросок не желал передавать то ощущение глубокой тревоги и близости открытия, которое Роза пыталась запечатлеть.

Саму ее посетило чувство познания новой грани мира, до этого невидимого и как будто заколдованного.

Каждая женщина, девушка, девочка и даже глубокая старуха в ее глазах стали ярче, словно до того она смотрела на людей сквозь запотевшее стекло, а теперь коснулась его и протерла. Женщины состояли из множества незаметных и скрытых деталей, индивидуальных тонкостей, которые прятались и превращали их носительниц в нечто усредненное. За каждой стояла история. Глядя на профессорских жен и судейских дочерей, швей и бакалейщиц, прачек и работниц, учительниц и школьниц, проезжих незнакомок, вдов и невест, Роза стала гадать, какая сказка скрывается под обложкой приличий и сословных правил, за живостью юности, за ворчливой старостью, за болезнью или шалостью, и есть ли хотя бы за одной из них тайна, похожая на ее тайну. Она пыталась поймать в их лицах и жестах, какие чувства теснятся внутри, а потом запомнить, зарисовать, схватить за стык внутреннего и внешнего и, вытащив на поверхность листа, рассказать всю суть.

Геометрия лиц и экспрессия фигур теснились в блокнотах Розы. Дамы в повседневных платьях превращались в обнаженных ундин, и повторяющийся мотив зова все чаще и чаще отражался в ее рисунках. Пластика женского тела оказалась самой завораживающей вещью из всех, что ей доводилось видеть.

Но всем наработкам было суждено остаться у Розы в голове. Когда Софи уехала, тетка Анна, засунув любопытный нос в ее комнату, наткнулась на наброски и осенним вечером сожгла их во дворе вместе с палой листвой.

Пуританский нрав тетки требовал от всех внешней добропорядочности, но добропорядочность требовала решать возникшие проблемы неприметно для окружающих и крайне осторожно.

Безрассудное поведение племянницы внушало ей опасения, но прямо заговорить об этом тетка Анна так и не сочла нужным. Работая с лекарствами, она умопомрачительно боялась врачей, боялась внутренних механизмов человеческого тела и порывов разума, которые с точки зрения науки были продиктованы мозгом, а не душой. Человек, выйдя за пределы божьего творения, стал непонятен и сложен, и лишь доктора были причастны ко всем тайнам его устройства. Этот страх перед лицом всезнающей медицины превращал врачей в ее глазах в носителей особенной власти, устанавливающей границы, нормы и правила, которым следует только подчиняться.

Возможно, думала Роза спустя годы, в глубине души тетка Анна боялась и ее тоже, как оставленного на попечение дикого звереныша, не поддающегося дрессировке, непонятного, своевольного и потому опасного. И, может быть, с содроганием заканчивала она свою мысль, тетка считала, что видит в ней нечто убогое и больное.

В конце лета та рассчитала девушку, которая нанималась помогать по дому, и все заботы перешли к Розе, опустив ее на дно бессилия, словно якорь. Возможно, такими были теткины представления о добре и заботе, и все ее действия диктовали ей малознакомое чувство привязанности и привычное чувство ответственности, но вскоре между ней и племянницей затлело и вспыхнуло молчаливое и упрямое противостояние.

Такой заботы Роза не хотела.  
  
**Октябрь 1927**

Отец Розы, Леннар Лундквист, получил музыкальное образование и при жизни был органистом церковного хора. Роза помнила, как его длинные крепкие пальцы извлекали гулкий звук из старого инструмента, или как, сидя бок о бок с ней в лодке, он прижимал указательный палец(длинный, узловатый) к губам и улыбался. Это значило, что нужно вести себя тихо, как рыба, которая даже поет молча.

Отец водил небольшую лодку и ходил под парусом по озеру Меларен вместе с дядей Георгом. После череды смертей тетке Анне достался лодочный сарай на реке, посеревший от старости еще во времена Розиного детства. Тетка повесила на него замок, близнец того, что украшал чулан, и еще долго мечтой Розы-школьницы было выкрасть ключ, отпирающий эти засовы.

Взрослая Роза, пусть и не хозяйка старого сарая, все же получила возможность отпереть его, чтобы перевезти свой станок и мольберт на новое место жительства.

Отцовская лодка все еще была внутри, потрескавшаяся от времени, дремлющая на боку, словно большое морское животное, и ей захотелось запечатлеть это престарелое чудовище, чтобы отправить по почте Софи, но от Софи давно не приходило известий. Письма отправлялись в пустоту, а из пустоты не возвращались ответы, как если бы жизнь большой стирательной резинкой убрала кусок своего узора. 

Ночами Розе снилась скульптура, которую она непременно создаст. Она вертелась перед глазами, разворачиваясь то одним боком, то другим, подставляя свои очертания то сверху, то снизу под гладящие, направляющие, уверенные движения, и Розе чудилась под пальцами материя, которой она придает форму, а поутру, не обнаружив ее, она просыпалась с чувством, что у нее отняли нечто дорогое. Осенняя Уппсала, уже подернувшаяся легким морозцем, звала Розу на пленэр и наполняла сердце томлением по уходящим вдаль полям. Поутру, накачивая ведра воды, она думала, что могла бы прямо сейчас сорваться с места и пропасть среди полей, не останавливаясь, пересечь пешком весь лен, — нужно только выйти за околицу.

Старый печник Фольке притащил в лодочный сарай бочку глины, и до наступления заморозков Роза и Анна-София приходили туда повозиться. К лепке дочь была глуха, но любила собирать камушки и выкладывала их у порога, рассказывая им те невнятные, только что сочиненные правила, которые рождаются у детей в общении с игрушками. Камни были то предметы, то животные, то люди. Они превращались друг в друга, когда Анна-София забывала, что обозначает тот или другой, но пыталась рассказать матери их историю. Запутанные истории, казалось, были в крови Юзефсонов. Роза рассматривала дочь с удивлением, словно не она ее родила, с каждым разом делая новое открытие. Больше всего ее занимала страсть к порядку, зародыш педантичности, с которой Анна-София находила каждому предмету свое место, не присущая ни Розе, ни Хассе, ни (если говорить о власти имени) Софи.

Если говорить о власти другого имени, — волевого упорства тетки Анны, с которым та осаждала творческие порывы племянницы, считая их растратой времени, ей тоже не передалось, но Роза с опаской думала, не желает ли эта кроха в своих еще неоформленных стремлениях как-то укротить и успокоить материнскую стихийную неупорядоченность.

Между дневной и вечерней работой у Розы был час, чтобы дойти до центрального почтамта, держа в охапке дочь, постоять внутри, окликнуть почтальона, суховатого старичка Лундена, прочувствовать как растягивается время в ожидании, услышать привычное: писем нет (лишь однажды ей досталось одно, где Густав Эклеф приглашал ее посетить Стокгольм), и ощутить, как на грудь накатывается очередной камешек тоски, а потом бежать, бежать обратно.

Лунден был старым другом дядюшки Георга и, как это случается с пожилыми и молодыми людьми, помнил Розу куда лучше, чем она его. Каждый раз он повторял старую, многократно испытанную шутку: тер светло-голубые, растерявшие цвет, глаза и изумлялся, когда это Роза успела стать взрослой фрекен. Фру, — поправляла Роза, пока Анна-София с хныканьем пыталась выкрутить ей руку и заставить поскорее бежать домой. К почтовому ритуалу она относилась серьезно и сама тянула мать к коренастому каменному зданию, как только подходило время, отчего Розе казалось, что внутри ее ребенка встроен маленький часовой механизм, безупречно чувствующий момент.

В ноябре, когда замерзла вода, а глина покрылась ледяной корочкой, сарай превратился в замурованную пещеру, где отцовская лодка медленно прогнивала, забывшись зачарованным сном.

Роза вернула ключ на его законное место — в связку на причуланном гвозде.

В тот день она прошла мимо почты к зданию телеграфа и отправила в Гетеборг одну короткую, отчаянную мольбу: «Забери меня отсюда».  
  
**Март 1931**  
  
Весна и осень всегда были временами перемен — сначала в жизни Розы Лундквист, затем Розы Юзефсон и, наконец, Розы Эклеф, — об этом ей пришлось задуматься, когда в стопке писем и счетов она обнаружила светло-коричневый конверт с размашистым почерком Гуниллы.

Роза вертела его в руках, не решаясь вскрыть. Не решившись и расстаться с ним, она забрала конверт в мастерскую и сложила на полку, с которой он, плоский и незаметный, все равно будто бы подмигивал ей. Рабочие хлопоты, занимающие все время и помыслы, разом отступили на задний план, а вперед выдвинулось томительное чувство тревоги.

Третье десятилетие века, да и ее собственной жизни, привело в национальное искусство функционализм, и Розе, которая трудилась над статуями для нового городского парка, приходилось это учитывать. Сама она знала за собой тягу к излишней детализации, растягивающей работу на месяцы, но стремилась придать фигурам монументальность и символичность. В погоне за узнаваемым образом ей приходилось бороться с собой, чтобы двигаться от индивидуальности натурщиков к обобщению, оставляя лишь намек на личные особенности. Каждый раз ей было жаль расставаться с запечатленными мгновениями, которые успевали поймать ее ловкие пальцы, но сложность задачи — этот вызов самой себе, все больше и больше привлекала ее, вызывая приливы азарта. Ей предстояло работать с бронзой, материалом малознакомым, но настолько древним и прочным, что он имел обыкновение отворять мастерам двери в вечность.

Густав Эклеф восхищался функционализмом. Воодушевление мужа и поощряло Розу и вызывало у нее снисходительную улыбку.

Их брак, больше похожий на соглашение о сотрудничестве, стал той спасительной соломинкой, за которую она ухватилась, утопая в уппсальской рутине.

Один бог знал, почему тетка Анна его не благословила.

Один бог знал, отчего так упорно этого брака добивался сам Густав.

Густав Эклеф сочетал в себе энергичность дельца и легкость в вопросах семейного быта. Суровая мораль была ему чужда, и он скользил по правилам приличия, как лист скользит по поверхности воды. Его многолетняя любовь к искусству не дала собственных плодов: получив академическое образование, он так и не стал художником, но превратился в неизменного участника всех выставок и организатора общественных собраний, а ко всему прочему умел обращать свои увлечения в прибыль.

В делах сердечных Густав оставался таким же: казалось, его не трогают ни порывы, ни привязанности, лишь практическая польза и договоренности. Его внутренний мир оставался непроницаемым и неприкосновенным, и потому пугающим, а к плотской верности он относился с большей легкостью, чем к совместному бюджету. Подчас Роза с неудовольствием отмечала, что он и вовсе лишен мужского эго, толкающего мужей к собственничеству и ревности. Возможно, для него чувство своей исключительности подпитывалось мыслью, что его жена не бросает алчного взгляда в сторону других мужчин, даже если видит их голыми. Взгляд на человеческое тело как на материал для работы был для Густава прост и понятен, и когда Роза не испытывала сожаления из-за его равнодушия, она бывала ему благодарна. Сжившись с новой ролью, она смотрела на сильный пол с позиции ласковой и опытной. Все прочие мужчины, кроме мужа, и раньше посторонние и непонятные, теперь превратились в «милых мальчиков», а ее обращение с ними приобрело оттенок материнской заботы.

На интерес Розы к женщинам Густав поглядывал с ленцой и снисходительностью: те немногие увлечения жены, которым довелось переступить границы приличий, прошли перед его глазами, словно вещи, которые стоит увековечить и сделать произведениями искусства.

В свою очередь, Роза сквозь пальцы смотрела на его собственные мимолетные связи, и опасения, что история с Хассе повторится вновь, быстро рассеивались. Густав защищал невидимую границу, не позволявшую ему ни с кем сблизиться, держался на расстоянии и наиболее обнаженным и знакомым казался лишь в постели.

Но интимная сторона отношений с мужем вызывала у Розы смешанные чувства: слияние их тел было процессом, безусловно, приятным, подчас изобретательным, и при этом лишенным какого-либо трепета души, какого угодно намека на их исключительность друг для друга. Потому Роза все чаще приходила к мысли, что для нее оно ничуть не отличается от соития с неодушевленным предметом, способным выполнять роль, отведенную члену Густава.

Эта странная семейная жизнь, изнутри напоминающая акционерное общество, соединяющее выгоды сторон и страхующее предприятие от неприятностей, на несколько лет отделила Розу от прежнего мира невидимым барьером. К ней пришли покой и самодостаточность, которые она принимала за тщательно просчитанное, зрелое счастье.

Письмо от Гуниллы ворвалось в него, и потому Роза несколько раз отвлекалась, чтобы подержать его в руках и ощутить, как струной дребезжит внутри последняя неразорванная нить.

**Апрель 1931. Ч.1**

Стоя на перроне с саквояжем, пока Густав курил, а Анна-София вязала узелки на его большом носовом платке, Роза думала о том, что Петер Юзефсон, как и ее родители, прожил счастливую жизнь, полную осознания правильности своих решений.

Он умер от сердечного приступа, окруженный родными и близкими, но последним волевым решением хотел попрощаться с той внучкой, о которой не вспоминал много лет.

Роза могла бы отказать ему в этой причуде, долетевшей до нее со значительным опозданием: Гунилла тоже не торопилась, передавая ее бывшей невестке. Письмо было слишком осторожным и ни к чему не обязывающим. Читая, как хитро Гунилла свила предположения с пожеланиями, Роза говорила себе, что в иные времена она могла бы преуспеть в плетении политических интриг.

Поезд тронулся, промышленные постройки за окном сменились полями, холмами и лесами, и Роза предпочитала не думать о том, почему согласилась приехать. Ее карьера была на взлете и жизнь вывернула в устойчивое русло, а голова была куда больше забита бухгалтерией, чем фантазиями. 

Детские каракули Анны-Софии, тревожившие ее поначалу (судьбы художника Роза дочери не желала), уступили место увлечению счетом и это увлечение наполняло материнское сердце гордостью, но где-то здесь пролегала черта, за которой завершались знания Розы о воспитании детей и поощрении тяги к знаниям. Ее собственная мать, Биргитт Лундквист, женщина скромная и покладистая дома, но строгая на работе, преподавала в уппсальской школе. Она ушла из жизни рано и не успела обучить дочь ничему, кроме азов счета и письма. От нее у Розы остался лишь флер воспоминаний о всеохватной любви и заботе, аналога которым она не встречала больше никогда. Со временем они все больше и больше покрывались паутиной романтизации, превращаясь в недостижимый идеал. Роза всегда надеялась когда-нибудь стать хотя бы наполовину такой же. За проявленную кротость и умение решить любую проблему миром она хвалила себя, говоря, что мать могла бы порадоваться за нее, за неразумные порывы, в которые ее стремительно бросало, она себя ругала, и так много лет влекла за собой образ судьи всех своих поступков.

Но была еще Анна-София, маленькая Софи, которая, подперев подбородок двумя кулачками, увлеченно следила за проплывающими за окном лесами. Она сидела напротив, как живое опровержение всех представлений Розы о правильном, вылепливающем судьбу и характер, материнском примере. Глядя на сочетание черт: упрямых — Юзефсонов — и мягких — Лундквистов, — в лице дочери, она задумывалась о том, как ненадежно и обманчиво ее собственное убеждение.

Анна-София, безусловно, впитывающая и запоминающая все, что ее окружало, оставалась тем чистым листом, на котором далеко не все записи контролировались родительской рукой.  
  
**Апрель 1931 Ч.2**

Перед отъездом Роза забрела в самый большой книжный магазин столицы, рассматривала корешки книг, пока не наткнулась на то, что искала. С трепетом, она сняла с полки том с тиснением «С. Юзефсон» и открыла наугад в середине.

Это были не сказки.

Одинокий незнакомый герой шагнул ей навстречу из небольшой провинциальной станции, сжимая в руке телеграмму со словами: «Забери меня отсюда». Роза пролистнула несколько страниц, задохнувшись от узнавания и пытаясь выведать его дальнейшую судьбу, но, очевидно, герой оказался в повести (не сказочной! реалистичной!) проходным персонажем. Спустя неопределенное количество эпизодов он снова ехал обратно и глотал воздух из опущенного окна в тамбуре вместе с горечью невстреч. Роза с сожалением вернула книгу, так и не решившись ее приобрести.

Дома она долго сидела над ответом Гунилле, пытаясь выведать между строк какой-нибудь дополнительный тайный порыв, побудивший ее написать.

Сердце Розы заходилось, подскакивало и замирало, переполнившись укорами самой себе и страхами перед возможной, совершенной в прошлом, ошибкой. Она закрывала глаза, представляя, как пропавшая было без вести Софи, эта бессердечная Софи, оставившая ее на дне отчаяния, брошенную, угнетенную, бесконечно усталую, приезжает в Уппсалу и мечется по городу, пытаясь обнаружить, спасти и вернуть ее, уже сбежавшую в Стокгольм. Неизменность прошлого подступала к горлу и от этих мыслей грудь становилась тесной для дыхания.

Если бы Роза задалась целью записать главную свою проблему нескольких дальнейших лет, она могла бы сказать следующее: гораздо легче, хоть вовсе не легко, расстаться с мужем, который больше не любит свою жену, — здесь трудность пролегает в постоянном страхе, что, лишившись опоры, без него жена сама упадет по пути к новой жизни, а упав, так и не поднимется, — чем расстаться с любящим, терпеливым, привыкшим ко всему, — которому с женой расходиться незачем. И особенно сложно расстаться с любящим мужем, которому многим обязана.

Мир вокруг Розы, казалось, утверждал, что любовная материя недолговечна и эфемерна, погоня за ней слепа, отчаянна, бессмысленна, и спрашивал, зачем вообще расставаться с мужем, если в браке есть крепкое начало для совместной старости, а ребенок, пусть и не совместный, сыт, одет и окружен заботой?  
  
**Апрель 1931 Ч.3**

Хутор Юзефсонов встретил своих гостей прохладно и настороженно, как иностранок. Все в нем было знакомым, но чуждым. Буковые леса по-прежнему высились на границе широкого поля, во дворе все так же прикорнула у стены жестяная тачка, и даже фотографии в бронзовых рамках стояли на своих белых салфеточках. Атмосфера, сотканная из запахов, воспоминаний и уюта, оставалась неизменной, но вызывала у Розы чувство, что перед ней — музейная экспозиция, помещенная под стекло отчуждения.

Беседы же, диссонируя с обстановкой, велись сплошь политические.

Покинув разоренное издательство, Хассе Юзефсон подался в политическую газету, и все, о чем ни заходил разговор, начиналось с позиции партии. Он уже начал лысеть и приобрел неприятную привычку закладывать руки под мышки и раскачиваться с пятки на носок, когда заводил речь о земельном налоге или забастовках рабочих. Домашние ему кивали, с ним соглашались, но без энтузиазма, и выглядел он неуместно взбудораженным, но таким же отстраненным от хуторских дел, как и раньше.

Отто, застенчивый кудрявый мальчик, рассматривал Анну-Софию во все глаза, но не выходил навстречу из-за материнского бедра, крутого, раздавшегося еще после родов, но, как отметила Роза, не так сильно, как у нее самой. Кристина, торжественная, красивая и уверенная перед похоронами, была занята хлопотами и распоряжениями, от которых Хассе отмахивался, как от назойливой мухи. Она возвышалась над домашними заботами как воплощение укора другим женщинам, которых быт изматывает, когда мог бы и украшать.

Хассе подтолкнул сына вперед, чтобы тот поприветствовал сестру, и Отто осторожно потрогал бант на платье Анны-Софии. Она тоже выглядела растерянной, не решаясь обнять отца, у которого появился этот голубоглазый малыш, дергающий ее за платье и имеющий на отцовские объятия больше прав. Роза боялась этой встречи и вообразила себе множество ее вариантов, где то дети не поладят друг с другом, то Хассе, так спешивший избавиться от первой жены, будет тягостным молчанием сообщать ей, как сильно им не рады. Но Анна-София взяла Отто за руку и связала ему из носового платка собачку, а Хассе, хоть и был говорлив и раздражен политикой, но оставался непроницаем для дел семейных. Он стал совершенно отчужден, как старый знакомый времен учебы, с которым и обсудить больше нечего, и на секунду Розе даже показалось, что их женитьба и короткая семейная жизнь были лишь вчерашним сном, увиденным в поезде.

Знакомство детей прервала Гунилла, шедшая из погреба на кухню с большой кастрюлей, а следом за ней спешили ее собственные отпрыски. И тут сердце Розы забилось тяжело, с трудом отсчитывая удары, потому что во главе этой ватаги выступала Софи.

Траур был ей не к лицу. Следы переживаний прочертили борозды у лба и губ, лишь в уголках глаз собирались лукавые морщинки неистребимой смешливости. Она по-прежнему стриглась коротко, но вишневая трубка, ее неизменная спутница в родительском доме, исчезла, будто отошла в прошлое после смерти отца, будто следом для нее умерло нечто общее, важное для них двоих. Теперь в пальцах Софи мелькали сигареты, их запах смешивал в голове Розы воспоминания.

Стоило Софи войти — Хассе тут же оставил свои занятия и отправился во двор. Роза удивленно проводила его взглядом, когда он перешагнул через низкую ограду, чтобы пересечь поле. Софи, сделав вид, что даже не заметила этот демонстративный жест, увела всю многоголосую, разновозрастную толпу прочь.

Между нею и братом ощущался не только холодок взаимного отчуждения, а рана стародавней обиды, до сих пор не успевшая затянуться.

Дом Юзефсонов тут же показался Розе похожим на своего умершего хозяина, будто он изо всех сил пытался собрать разметавшихся по ветру детей и их детей.

Вечер накануне похорон прошел, словно семейство собралось под одной крышей по собственной воле, соскучившись и желая объединиться. Казалась призрачной и необходимость поутру ехать через поле, схваченное весенним заморозком, на колокольный звон, и оставить тело Петера Юзефсона — печальный предмет, лишившийся души, на прицерковном кладбище. И хотя зеркала занавесили, а на смех и шалости наложили негласное табу, два старших сына Гуниллы собрали всех в круг, чтобы спеть на разные голоса. Их отец за скучным лицом со впалыми щеками и длинной шеей скрывал чистый приятный баритон. Хассе был бесталанен и осторожно басил на фоне рулад, выводимых женско-детским многоголосием. Кристина пела низко и глубоко, словно пыталась излить звуком накопленные за годы тревоги. Софи лишь открывала рот, даже не пытаясь взять ноту: ее голос был прокурен и надломлен. Она подмигивала и строила гримасы племяннице, старшей из двух дочерей Гуниллы, насупленной девочке лет шести. Пытался помогать и маленький Отто: он отстукивал ритм двумя деревянными ложками.

К ночи дом устал, успокоился и погасил свои окна, отходя ко сну. Укладывая дочь, Роза слышала, как скрипнула входная дверь. Одинокий силуэт у дровяного сарая появился в ее окне и запустил в морозное небо тонкие струйки дыма.

Закутавшись, она выскользнула на улицу, желая застать Софи одну хотя бы на несколько минут, как будто это могли быть последние несколько минут, выпавшие им двоим.

Деревянная ограда на фоне синего неба была похожа на череду сплюснутых сверху и снизу иксов. Софи по-мальчишечьи уселась на заборе.

После Роза не могла вспомнить, что она произнесла и что услышала, когда подошла. Невысказанные слова обрушились на них, прорывая годы молчания. Казалось, время поймало их в водоворот, вырвало из полотна нового десятилетия и забросило в прошлое, где они не договорили, не дослушали, не пережили.

Потом Роза вспоминала, как Софи плакала, смеясь: две дорожки слез замерзли на щеках.

Смеяться ей хотелось над выкрутасами жизни, иронично выбрасывающей такие коленца, что невозможно ни сочинить, ни повторить, а плач перебивал этот смех, в этой борьбе чувств звучала тоска по отцу, и вина, возложенная на нее братом, и похороны ушедших возможностей. Роза вспоминала, как обнимала ее, желая защитить то ли от мира, то ли от нее самой, а Софи все говорила и говорила, о вещах личных и простых, и сама Роза говорила без утайки, без прикрас и оправданий, и так близко к Софи, живой и настоящей, Розе еще никогда не доводилось быть.

Потом Роза вспоминала, как тайком, на цыпочках и фыркая от смеха, они пробирались на крыльцо под старомодной шалью с длинными кистями. Софи достала ее из материнского сундука и куталась, совсем как семь лет назад, пробуждая у Розы шальное чувство, будто рядом с нею вовсе не сама Софи, а ее первая гипсовая работа вдохнула глоток жизни, сошла со своего пьедестала и явилась ей. Эта шаль общим воспоминанием укрыла их плечи, она была тепла и воздушна, словно уверенность, что теперь-то они еще долго будут добрыми друзьями.  
  
**Май 1931**

Роза Эклеф вовсе не пыталась себя обмануть, рассчитывая на дружбу с Софи Юзефсон. Напротив, она возвращалась в Стокгольм, раздирая в мелкие клочки всякую надежду на прежнюю близость, и уговаривала себя, что ее чувства давным-давно умерли и переродились.

Софи за эти годы вошла в пору писательской зрелости и по-прежнему имела широкий круг общения. Издательство, которое объединяло ее с Хассе, зачахло и разорилось, и она передала свои произведения сначала одному, затем другому, и наконец прочно осела у «Бонниер». Литературное общество Софи считала снобским и эгоистичным: «Люди, взявшись за перо, тотчас же принимаются бичевать чужие несовершенства и восхвалять привлекательные им самим». И в нем она балансировала подобно канатаходцу: едкий, острый язык и страсть к риску привлекали внимание, но предостерегали от сближения. Ее последний роман, с женщиной замужней и крайне непостоянной, тянулся больше года, мучительно и прерывисто. Та была из вполне прозаичной среды коммерсантов, далекой от очарования богемы, и от общественного скандала любовниц отделяла тонкая прослойка нерешительности, присущей законному супругу. Зато стайки подражательниц порхали следом за Софи, юные, восторженные и очаровательные.

Она писала Розе: «Я окружена мотыльками наивности, которые только и ищут лампочку, чтобы сгореть». Некоторые из них были готовы согласиться и потеснить место нынешней возлюбленной, но в письмах, которые соединяли Гетеборг и Стокгольм, все пронзительнее звучала нота одиночества.

«Моя дорогая, — обращалась к ней Софи, и это „моя дорогая“ излучало чистейшую нежность, — вокруг меня такая прорва посторонних, что я с трудом борюсь с желанием сторониться их вместо того, чтобы приветствовать».

Роза научилась догадываться и сопоставлять: пребывает ли Софи в счастливой влюбленности или мнит себя покинутой, резки ли были критики, пошатнулась ли вновь семейная почва под ногами. Софи писала обо всем, что ее занимало, то конкретно, то с помощью эвфемизмов и метафор. Ее творческий мир, прежде вводивший Розу в заблуждение, теперь раскинулся узором, свитым по понятным правилам. Читая ее письма, Роза узнавала порывы и движения ее души, а иногда задумывалась о том, что может предугадать их развитие, как если бы Софи откинула наконец полупрозрачное покрывало, разделявшее их, и в каждом письме стояла перед ней обнаженная и беззащитная. В этой близости, не лишенной прежней горечи, Роза чувствовала себя на особом месте и все же сожалела, что это место — не единственное.

Причина так поразившей ее размолвки между братом и сестрой сквозь прожитые годы оказалась нелепа и безобразна: когда Софи умчалась в Уппсалу, Хассе, мечущийся между женой, любовницей и работой, был раздосадован и чувствовал себя преданным. Кристина, которую он оставил на попечение заботливой Гуниллы, пережила роды в одиночестве, дрожа о собственном неопределенном положении. Хассе же, разругавшись с издательством, по-детски жадно ждал, что Софи встанет на его сторону с поддержкой, и тем сильнее его уязвила догадка о причинах, по которым Софи отправилась к Розе.

Спустя столько лет это уже не казалось ни болезненным, ни удивительным.

Роза кривила губы, вычитывая между строк историю, происходившую за ее спиной.

Иногда она закрывала глаза и пыталась представить, что было бы, если бы жизнь не совершила свой резкий разворот, обнажая суть вещей: ее первый брак оказался ошибкой, более того, любой брак для нее был ошибкой, — но прошлое, которое славится неизменностью, уплывало в туман и не спешило стать другим даже в фантазиях.

Роза требовательно теребила воспоминания, но все, что возникало перед ее внутренним взором, — незавершенная скульптура, у которой было множество проектов и ни одного слепка.

То была не только метафорическая скульптура ее жизни.

В конце семидесятых Густав, сколотивший состояние на биографии бывшей жены, описывал в мемуарах навязчивую идею невоплощенной работы, которая многие месяцы заставляла Розу делать набросок за наброском и предпринимать попытку за попыткой, как будто она пыталась выпустить на свободу нечто, застрявшее внутри и не дающее покоя.

Результаты ее поисков множились на стеллажах мастерской, а после уничтожались.

Скульптура в те годы приносила доход слабый и нестабильный, государственные и частные заказы иссякли, даже оформление кладбищ доставалось другим мастерам. У Розы было два часа в день на то, чтобы побыть наедине со своей работой, как будто с ней, еще не появившейся на свет, она вела безмолвный диалог, пикировку, в которой проигрывала.

Возобновленное так кстати, сотрудничество с издательствами давало Эклефам средства к пропитанию, и Густав, чьи коммерческие дела шли из рук вон плохо, едва не молился на Софи и ее романы, постоянно требующие оформления.

Роза обычно рисовала до глубокой ночи, перечитывала письма, писала письма, сортировала наброски, вырывая их из беспорядка, сопровождавшего ее повсюду, чтобы на следующий день приняться за работу, выполняя намеченную норму.

Густав охладел к искусству, когда оно перестало его кормить и развлекать, то есть постепенно потеряло тонкий слой практического толка. Тридцатые годы стали для него временем поиска выгодных инвестиций, и в этом поиске он перепробовал немало авантюр. Из его воспоминаний, полных то ностальгии, то иронии, остается неизвестным, беспокоила ли его плотная, долгая, нежная переписка его жены с Софи Юзефсон, чередующаяся с приездами и совместными поездками, или же он так и не воспринял всерьез их отношения, но Густав Эклеф не стал возражать, когда осенью 1936 года Роза собрала чемоданы, взяла дочь за руку и переехала в Гетеборг. 

Они разошлись тихо и вежливо, чтобы встречаться только в случае крайней необходимости.  
  
**Июль 1931-Сентябрь 1936**

Анна-София, автор не только трудов по математике, но и сухих, подробных мемуаров о своей матери, писала, что на пять лет Роза Эклеф словно выпала из семейного альбома. Материнскую спину она видела куда чаще, чем лицо, но отчетливо запомнила, как в доме появились очки из-за стремительно развивающейся у Розы близорукости.

Анна-София отмечала, что рисунок, к которому мать особенно тяготела, возникал перед детскими глазами подобно волшебству. 

На столе у Розы лежали пухлые пачки быстрых набросков с поиском композиции, от неряшливых и исчерканных до «вычищенных», где оставались главные линии контура. Затем в ход шел чистовик, на который она переносила несколько точек — загадочные отправные станции построения. А после — убористый штрих очерчивал, углублял и завершал центральные фигуры. Играя линией, рука Розы имитировала фактуры, направления и движения. Готовый, выпуклый центр, поглядывающий с листа на Анну-Софию, обрамлялся вторыми, третьими и прочими планами, все менее и менее детализированными, вплоть до схематичности. Начать Роза могла с любой из ключевых точек, и со стороны создавалось впечатление, что картина спрятана под толщей белого листа, а карандаш или перо (чаще), пастель или сангина (иногда), словно крючок, поддевают и выуживают ее на поверхность. 

Несмотря на подобие порядка и группировки, работа над иллюстрацией двигалась совершенно непредсказуемо. Бывало, Роза просила дочь читать ей вслух отрывки книг, к которым редактор присылал ей заказы, долго грызла карандаш и приступала к оформлению совсем другого эпизода. Иногда Анна-София и вовсе не понимала, есть ли связь между картинкой перед ее глазами и текстом. Тогда Роза беспечно и бестактно говорила, что ей надо немного подрасти. Собственных фантазий, ставших осмысленными композициями, у Розы Эклеф рождалось немного, в порядке исключения. Она сама называла свою роль в искусстве вспомогательной, проводниковой. Чтобы на свет появилась картина, ей была необходима чужая пылающая мысль, порыв другой души, передающий ей свое вдохновение.

Редактор, с которым работали Роза и Софи, слыл человеком закрытым, педантичным и беспощадным. За глаза его называли «железным Уле», а в глаза — «господин Улоф Ског». В своем роде он оставался непобедимым идеалистом и стремился сделать каждую книгу уникальной. Цепким взглядом он отмечал произведения, которые собирался не просто подготовить к изданию, но отточить до блеска, и фантасмагории Софи неоднократно западали ему в душу. 

Парадоксально, но чем больше книг Софи Юзефсон железный Уле с восхищением узнавал, тем сильнее его раздражала личность их автора и тем невозможнее становилась их совместная работа. Раздражаясь, он отчаянно стремился уравновесить это ощущение и обнаружил своеобразный буфер в лице иллюстратора. Иметь дело с Розой, бесконфликтной и не язвительной, было просто и удобно. Направлять и вносить коррективы с каждой из женщин по отдельности Улофу Скогу приходилось с большим трудом, но эти труды значительно облегчились, когда их переписка обрела неразрывный лично-творческий характер. На протяжении пяти лет масштабное мышление Улофа Скога задавало тон работе этого тандема, который удостоился от него редкой похвалы: после успешной публикации пятого по счету романа он послал в Гетеборг и Стокгольм две одинаковых телеграммы: «Я не могу различить, где заканчивается твоя рука, где начинается ее».

Со смертью Скога творческий дуэт был вынужден сам вести переговоры с издательствами и отстаивать свой взгляд на оформление, чем Роза и занималась до конца своих дней.

В мемуарах Анна-София коснулась и того, что личная переписка Розы Эклеф и Софи Юзефсон, которая была по сути своей сотворчеством, постепенно углублялась, приобретала интимный характер и сопровождалась одной интересной особенностью. 

Особенность эта заключалась в пристрастии к словесно-графическим, образным играм, которые они норовили устроить друг другу. Поочередно они задавали тему, и в ответном письме приходило ее воплощение в виде экспромта или напротив — сосредоточенно выполненной работы. Часто Софи Юзефсон вкладывала в письма квадратики бумаги, на которых описывала в двух-трех фразах и или одним емким сравнением движение, позу, выражение лица, а Роза Эклеф на скорую руку делала свежий набросок, выполняя задание. В свою очередь, Роза отправляла ей зарисовки на полях, и от Софи приходил ответ в виде рассказа, эссе, а иногда двустишия. Со временем игра все откровеннее приобретала эротический характер, и рисунки становились до неприличия смелыми в количестве фигур, их ракурсах и воплощенных идеях. Рассказы Софи Юзефсон все больше тяготели к философским рассуждениям о границах интимного, о сексуальной раскрепощенности и, наконец, о свободе называть вещи своими именами, но иногда это были всего лишь игривые почеркушки, двусмысленные шалости от литературы.

Взяв на себя роль семейного архивариуса, Анна-София долго не допускала эти письма к публикации: слишком щепетильно относилась к репутации матери. Мемуары Густава Эклефа были опубликованы в конце семидесятых годов XX века, когда многие вещи выходили из подполья, и хотя его книга имела некоторый провокационный оттенок, возможно, именно она протоптала ту тропинку, на которую потом осторожно ступила и Анна-София.

Свою версию событий она решилась подготовить лишь к концу XX века, когда большинства участников уже не было на свете.

О периоде конца тридцатых годов Анна-София пишет как о времени, когда она без указания со стороны осознала границу, которая пролегала между ней и матерью.

Она и раньше смутно ощущала материнскую отстраненность и свою вторичность перед лицом скульптуры, живописи или даже Софи Юзефсон, «тетушки Софи», в обществе которой они провели два длинных лета — тридцать пятого и тридцать шестого года. Совместные походы в лес, хуторская работа, вечера в пустом ветшающем доме, тишина и даже истории, которые большая Софи сочиняла на ходу, чтобы насмешить Софи маленькую, не могли уже отменить этого чувства ускользания в чуждый, непонятный мир, отгороженный от нее взрослой тайной.

Анна-София Юзефсон никогда не держала зла на Софи Юзефсон за то, что конструкция, которую она в детстве мнила семьей, пошатнулась и поменяла очертания. Семейные границы и без того казались ее внимательному, запоминающему взгляду гибкими и весьма условными.

К одиннадцати годам Анна-София сформировалась подростком с независимым мышлением, и ощущение сопричастности материнскому творчеству ее больше не посещало.  
  
**Январь 1936**

В самый разгар творческого подъема Уппсала, колыбель тайных желаний Розы и клетка, из которой она так стремилась выпорхнуть, вновь замаячила в ее жизни.

Тетка Анна бессловесно отошла в мир иной, не сменив строгость на нежность. Свое имущество она подарила муниципалитету и не оставила племяннице ни эре. 

Разбирать семейные архивы и передавать бухгалтерию все же пришлось Розе, и в связке книг она нашла нелепые обрывки сентиментальности: тетка иной раз использовала письма как закладки. Здесь были первые потуги дяди Георга сделать ей предложение, был лист, вырванный из большого сочинения отца о путешествии в Париж и музыке довоенных лет, было короткое послание от матери о рождении ее, Розы — младенца здорового и упитанного, крещенного незадолго до дня святой Лучии. 

Среди прочего затесался и отрезанный под линейку кусок письма, написанный таким знакомым, размашистым почерком. Бумага успела пожелтеть и обтрепаться, что говорило о внимании со стороны тетки Анны к этому клочку, не содержащему ничего опасного или предосудительного. В нем сообщалась только дата, когда Софи Юзефсон могла бы вернуться в Уппсалу, и обрывок обещания:"...о чем я непременно поведаю тебе на ушко, как только наконец увижу".

То было живое, осязаемое подтверждение: Софи писала ей, должно быть, часто и много, сколько могла. Она вернулась и уехала ни с чем, униженная встречей с теткой Анной и ее, Розы, побегом, — так размышляла Роза и обходила ненавистный дом, где, притоптывая и выдыхая белые струйки пара, во дворе суетились рабочие, служащие и юрист от мэрии. Она шла к обледеневшей калитке, наслаждаясь каждым шагом прочь, желая дойти до озера, проходила площади и университет, где, должно быть, и по сей день (а по сей день — особенно злободневно) читал свои лекции по расовой чистоте профессор Виклунд.

Образ тетки, регулярно сжигающей пачки писем в бочке за домом, вместе с мусором, пока племянница не находит себе места, ожидая вестей, вставал перед глазами и накатывала застарелая злость.

Она кипела в груди и не находила выхода.

Роза с горечью думала, что ее тетка, прозорливая в одном и слепая в другом, могла не только разрушить ее счастье, но и силком защитить ее от общественного порицания. Она хотела бы ненавидеть ее, уже умершую, отнимавшую у нее радость и надежду по крупинке, но не могла. В этой насильственной заботе преломлялась и искажалась до безобразия последняя теткина привязанность, неблагодарная и обиженная.

Морозный ветер, еще более цепкий у воды, казался Розе последним укором, с которым тетка Анна попрощалась с ней в наступающем году.

Лодочный сарай у озера, хранивший столько детских воспоминаний, продали и снесли.

Розе казалось, что она помнит, где был след от бочки с глиной, к которой ей не довелось по-настоящему прикоснуться; казалось, что перед ней снова встают ощущения из старых снов, превращаясь в хорошо оформленный образ, и нужно только взяться за него, уговорить выглянуть на свет и освободиться из толщи материала.

Январское солнце, отражаясь в сугробах и водосточных трубах, одобрительно ей подмигивало.  
  
**Август 1936**

Как множество вещей, которые вьются по спирали жизни, бесконечно возвращаясь на круги своя, незапланированные встречи настигали Розу Эклеф на пороге.

Под конец лета Софи Юзефсон, с большим клетчатым чемоданом и сумкой, набитой сигаретами, возникла в мастерской Розы, самой большой и самой обжитой из тех, что ей доводилось видеть.

Она примчалась в Стокгольм раньше срока, по своему обыкновению, словно хотела незаметно подкрасться. Она явилась августовским полднем с его теплым светом, остывающим летним воздухом и мягкими тенями. Софи провели по дому в пристройку с колоннами, бывшую во времена молодости Густава V небольшим портиком, а теперь закрытую кирпичом и штукатуркой. От прежнего величия остались лишь колонны, скругляющие углы комнаты и окно высотой в стену.

Роза работала — полировала фетром гладкие поверхности каменных фигур над изогнутым крылом стилизованной волны.

Рашпили и зубила скалились на столе из-под фартука, усыпанного желтоватой песчаниковой крошкой.

Сквозь единственное окно в мастерскую проникал свет, поблескивая на изгибах тел, вынырнувших из толщи воды, чтобы сплестись в нечеловеческий узел.

Софи долго смотрела, как шершавая поверхность материи оглаживает песчаниковые бока, и улыбалась, затаившись, как мышь. Роза нахмурилась, услышав постороннего, и поспешила надеть очки, но уже понимала, что это ожидание подвело ее, схалтурило на несколько часов, и Софи вновь застала ее врасплох.

Работа, которая занимала все мысли Розы на протяжении месяцев, на самом деле тянулась годы: через первые сны, навеянные Софи, через рутинное заточение в Уппсале, через письма стольких лет и память, оставшуюся на кончиках пальцев. Она стремилась к кульминационному моменту, торопилась, неслась навстречу ему и вот, наконец, труд оказался завершен, и завершился он встречей.

Софи была рядом, как живой символ начала и конца этого пути.

— Это ундины, — сказала ей Роза и обошла скульптуру по кругу, ласково касаясь постамента, — те самые, что слышат зов моря и идут на него, даже не зная, что они ундины.

В горле Софи, всегда переполненном словами, казалось, что-то сломалось. 

Наконец она исторгла незнакомый Розе, треснувший звук, похожий на птичий вскрик или хриплый смех, оперлась о стену, заслонив лицо рукой, и снова превратилась в непонятную, ускользающую Софи из прошлого. Роза, оскорбленная ее реакцией, никак не могла взять в толк, что же тут смешного, отворачивалась с обидой, дергала плечом в ответ на попытки ее развернуть и всплескивала руками, поэтому Софи с большим трудом поймала ее и притянула к себе. С легким стуком к подножию статуи опустился чемодан. Они стояли в тишине мастерской, перепачканные пылью.

Роза стихла, свет слепил ей глаза, а к щеке прижималась щека Софи, горячая и влажная.

— И у меня, представляешь, для тебя подарок, — быстро шептала та, указывая на пол, — вот же он, смотри.

На полу не было ничего, кроме большого, нового дорожного чемодана, который оказался пустым.

И это была последняя встреча Розы Эклеф и Софи Юзефсон, потому что больше они не расставались.


End file.
